


sixteen: akuma

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette is kinda ooc and serious and annabeth chase-y in this one but can you blame me lmao, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TW: BLOOD; INJURY; MEDICAL PROCEDURES, adrien gets hurt from an akuma, for both people, i just love hurting my bby boy, is it graphic depictions of violence if it's actually injury desc not violence, only a little bit, yes you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: marinette patches adrien up when he gets hurt from an akuma.





	sixteen: akuma

Ladybug and Chat Noir swung into the huge, open window of Adrien’s room. They let go of their transformations immediately, Adrien collapsing as soon as the transformation’s released. 

“Oh my god, Chat!” Marinette exclaimed, rushing to his side. “You idiot, why didn’t you tell me you got hurt?”

“Had-” He coughed raspily. Blood spotted his carpet. “Had to pro-protect you.” He coughed some more.

Marinette fretted, jostling him as she got up abruptly and ran to his bathroom. The cabinet doors clattered loudly against the tile walls. A well-used first aid kit was tucked into a corner of the cabinet. She snatched it up, running back to him. Plagg and Tikki were trying with no avail to lift him to his bed. 

“Thanks, Tik, Plagg. I’ve got him.” She lifted him gently to his bed, propping him up on a pillow against the headboard. “You moron,” She muttered with no malice under her breath.

“I heard that.” He rasped.

“And you’ll be hearing a lot more from me once you’re not in danger of  _ dying _ .” Marinette snapped, taking off his pants with some struggle and wincing at the huge bloody gash that had torn clear through his leg. Marinette could see muscle. She swallowed back bile and flipped open the latches on the kit. She pulled out antiseptic wipes and alcohol. “This is going to hurt.”

Adrien grimaced. “Do it.” She pressed the alcohol onto a cotton pad, then applied said pad carefully to his leg. He hissed through his teeth. “Fuck.”

“Told you.” She said, switching to a clean pad. She switched a couple more times before grabbing a long bandage and putting it on, wrapping it with gauze.

“Thanks, m’lady.” Adrien said through a swallow of water. “Sorry you had to take care of me again.”

Marinette smiled, although her eyes were troubled. “I- I know it’s inevitable, but can you try to be a little more careful, at least just in the next battle? I- it’s always so painful to have to see you like this, especially since you’re always taking bullets for me.” She rubbed her wrists uncomfortably.

Adrien smirked. “Literally, that one time.”

She silenced him with a glare. “Not funny.”

“Alright, I’ll try.”

“Good.” She kissed him softly. “You’ve gotta be careful for me, okay?”

“Okay, Mar.”


End file.
